Bella Potter
by Hagrid's Crossbow
Summary: Bella was "the girl who lived" she's finished at Hogwarts and goes to live with her Uncle Charlie in Forks.she can use magic at home because she's 17 and *doesn't get in trouble for using avada kadavera* she meets the cullens and falls in lovw ith Edward.
1. Chapter 1

My first attempted HARRY POTTER/ TWILIGHT CROSSOVR!!!! YAY!!! 

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER.**

Chapter 1: Forks and the Cullen's

**Bella Pov: ** I was leaving Hogwarts to live with my uncle Charlie. He was a muggle but his brother: my dad was a wizard so he knows that magic exists and that I'm a witch. Unlike my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, Charlie loves me like a daughter that he never had. I'm going to be starting school as a junior, since I'm seventeen and can still be I'm Muggle high school I decided to try it. I'm happy that I can use magic at free will now that I'm seventeen… anyway, I had already gone shopping for _regular _clothes to wear for school, and apparently muggles are all about looks nowadays.

Right now I'm on my way to Seattle to get things to decorate my new room with; I already have books, a large picture of the Hogwarts castle, a trunk with all my magic things and supplies in it and my owl. Hedwig. I can only hope I fit in here somewhere, I have a British accent so it's hard enough to fit in. I went into a small boutique and found a really cool painting of the Milky Way. I paid for it, and I stepped back, and I tripped over someone. "Oh I'm so sorry!" the person said and helped me up. She was quite pretty; she had pale skin and beautiful caramel colored hair. "Sorry about that, I tripped." I said. She stuck out her hand "oh that's alright, I'm Esme Cullen." She said. I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen, I'm Bella Potter; I'm staying with my Uncle Charlie Swan." I told her. A flash of realization crossed her face "your Bella?" she asked. I nodded. She grinned at me. "That's a nice painting Bella." She said looking at my Milky Way painting. "Thanks, I'm re-decorating my room and I thought it would look nice." I said. "Your from London, aren't you, because your accent." She trailed off. "Yes I'm from London. Well I've got to be off Mrs. Cullen, my uncle is expecting me home any time now." She smiled and hugged me. "I'll see you later Bella." I smiled "bye!" I said and walked back to my car- a dark blue mustang. _She seemed nice._ I thought to myself.

I drove to my uncle's house, pulled up in the driveway and went inside. I hung the painting right above my bed. And the other painting of Hogwarts I hung opposite my bed. I lay down on my bed and started to think. Something about Mrs. Cullen seemed familiar, but what… "Bella, are you up there?" Charlie called. "Yes Uncle." I replied. I rolled my eyes, which else would be up here. I know I sound weird but I've learned about this before. Pale skin, weird eyes, in humanly beautiful… Vampires! That's it. But don't they have red eyes? They have to drink blood so- WAIT! Maybe if they didn't drink human blood, their eyes wouldn't be red, maybe if they… drank animal blood, their eyes would be like Esme's. Oh my god, I met this lady not two hours ago, and here I am suspecting that she is a vampire. BUT I will keep that thought in mind. "Bella! Come down here and eat some dinner!" Charlie called. I smiled and walked downstairs. We ate pizza and I talked to him about magic, he seemed interested. After dinner I went up to my room and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up at around five am, it was still dark out, so, I grabbed my wand from the night stand I said "Lumos Maxima!" my wand lit up and I found my car keys and got dressed. I put on some black skinny jeans, a white tank top, a Gryffindor tie and a long sleeved white zip-up sweater. "Nox" I said and the light in my wand went out. I put my wand inside my backpack, went outside and drove to school. I pulled into the parking lot and people were staring at me. "Bloody hell." I muttered. I parked, grabbed my bag got out of my car and looked around the parking lot. I saw five beautiful pale skinned people. _Those must be the Cullen kids._ I thought to myself. The little pixie like one looked over at me and smiled and waved. I smiled and waved back. I walked into the school and went to the office. "Hello." I said to the lady at the front desk. "I'm Bella Potter, I'm new here." I told her. "Oh yes, the Chief's niece has come to Forks" she said and handed my class schedule. "Have a good day!" she said. I smiled and left.

My first two classes- English and Math passed by fast. I met a girl named Jessica and she asked me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. I accepted. We walked into the cafeteria and sat at a table with five other kids. "Bella, this is Mike, Eric, Tyler, Angela and Lauren." She said and they all said hi to me as she said their names. "Everyone this is Bella." She finished. "It's nice to meet you all." I said. Then Mike went "aww she has a British accent!" I raised an eyebrow at him. "So Bella, your living with the police Chief?" Eric asked. I nodded "He's my Uncle." I told him. "What are your parents doing while you're living with your uncle?" Tyler asked. I hate when people bring this up. "Both of my parents are dead." I told them. "oh." He said. I smiled "It's alright." I said and fixed my bangs. Angela looked at me, "hey Bella," she said "what's that on your forehead?" she asked. Oh, she probably meant the scar. I lifted my hand up to my head and moved my bangs. "You mean this?" I asked. She nodded. "It's just a scar I have from a cut." I told her. That's a lie. I got that scar from the night a wizard named Voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me, but they don't have to know that.

Then the Cullen's walked into the cafeteria. I looked over and studied them quickly. Jessica saw me looking at them and smirked "those are the" I cut her off, "the Cullen's." I said. She looked shocked. "You know them?" she asked. "Just one." I replied. "But they don't look anything alike." I said. "That's because they are all adopted." She said. I see, that would make sense. A makeshift 'family' or a coven.

The bell rang and I went off to biology. When I got there the teacher told me to go sit by Mr. Cullen. I turned around and went to my seat. I sat down and this Cullen seemed to stiffen, but then he relaxed and smile. I turned to him "hi." I said. He faced me "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He said and stuck out his hand. "I'm Bella, Bella Potter." I said and shook his hand. "Are you from London?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, the said sarcastically, "what gave me away?" he laughed. "So, you're staying with the police chief?" he asked. "How does everyone here already know that" I said, he shrugged. "Yeah, I'm staying with him, he's my Uncle." I told him. "And your parents were ok with you coming to live with him?" he asked. I looked at him sadly "both of my parents are dead." I said quietly. He looked sad then too, "I'm sorry" he said. "That's alright." I told him. Class passed by fast; when the bell rang I stood up and grabbed my books. "See you later Edward." I said to him. He smiled at me "see you soon Bella." He said and walked off.

The rest of the day went by fast. When school was over, I walked out to the parking lot, got in my car and pulled out. As I was getting ready to leave, I saw Edward smiling at me and waved. I smiled, waved back and mouthed "bye!" his smiled got nigger, and he turned to his family. I left the school and got back to Charlie's.

"How was school today Bella?" Charlie asked me. I smiled "great" I replied. After dinner, I went to bed and dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**Ok people that was my second story it's obviously Twilight /harry potter crossover. It gets much more exiting I can tell you that. If you want to give me ideas of what spells or anything she should do; then just review and tell me!**

**Xoxo, Adriana**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight OR Harry Potter**

Chapter 2: "You Stopped the Van"

**Bella POV:** I woke up from my dreams in the morning and looked over at the clock. 7:00! I'm so late! "Bloody hell." I whisper-yelled. I quickly got dressed in my purple skinny jeans; zebra print T-shirt with a yellow zip up sweater. I grabbed my wand " Accio school books!" I said. And my books came to me. I grabbed them are ran down the stairs, out the door and to my car jumped in the driver seat and went off to school

When I got there, people were still in the parking lot. Thank god I wasn't that late. I was taking my bag out of my car when I heard screeching tiers. I turned around fast and out of the remainder of the people in the parking lot, Edward was staring at me in horror. I looked back to where the noise was. Tyler's van was coming right towards me. I bent down on one knee and when the van was about two meters away from me, I ripped my wand out from my bag and pointed it at the van. " Stupify!" I yelled and the van stopped before it could give me a single scratch. I looked around, no one saw me do that. Good. I tried to stand up but I felt something around my waist. I turned and saw Edward Cullen, staring at me, wide eyed, shocked. I broke free of his arm, grabbed my bag and ran behind my car. Then I heard someone say "oh my god, look there's Edward and he was almost hit by that van!" I almost laughed. Almost. "No really everyone, I'm fine." Edward said struggling against all the people. Now, how did he get over here so fast… that thought brings me back to VAMPIRES. I heard the ambulances; I peeked through the window of my car, and saw Edward being taken by the ambulances. I got in my car and drove to the hospital.

On my way there, I was thinking: I KNOW he saw me use the spell, and maybe he knows that I know that he's a vampire. Highly, highly unlikely, but maybe. I pulled into the parking lot and went inside. I asked the receptionist which room Tyler Crowley was in and she told me that he and Edward were in room 361. When I got to the room I stopped in front of Tyler's bed. "Hey Tyler are you alright?" I asked. He smiled "I'm fine Bella thanks for asking, I think they'll let me go today or tomorrow." He said. I nodded and went over to Edward. "Hey Edward, did the doctors say if you were alright?" I asked. He looked at me "I 'm fine Bella, no worries." He said and smiled at the end. I smiled back. His smile is beautiful. Just then a doctor came in. ANOTHER vampire. "Ok Edward looks like your good to go." He said. "Thanks dad." Edward replied. Then the doctor turned to me. "Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He said. I smiled "nice to meet you, I'm Bella Potter." I said. He raised an eyebrow at Edward and he smiled shyly. "Well, you can call me Carlisle, Bella." He told me. "It was nice meeting you Carlisle, but my uncle will want to know where I am, so I should be off." I said. He nodded, "see you at school Edward." I said then quickly left.

I was walking down the hallway when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Edward jogging this way. "Bella! Bella wait!" he called. I looked at him and said "what?" he came and stood in front of me. No escaping. Bloody hell. " you-you stopped the van, I don't know hoe, or what that was." He said. Oh boy he DEFINENTLY saw. "What do you think you saw?" I breathed. He sighed. "I think I saw you stop the van with like a-a spell or something." He said while looking at me intently. "Well nobody is going to believe you and I saw you get over to me pretty fast too so…" I trailed off. "Well nobody is going to believe THAT." He said. "I wasn't going to tell anybody." I said. "Me either." He said back. "Right, sorry." I said looking at him. His expression softened. "It's okay, ill see you at school tomorrow Bella." He said and smiled. "Bye." I said and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Twilight or Harry Potter**

Chapter 3: What the hell is he doing here?

**Edward Pov: ** After I finished talking to Bella, I walked out to my car and drove home. On my way there I thought about what happened, how strange. I mean I KNOW what I saw, she put a spell on the van and it stopped. It made me think; if Bella WAS a wizard or a witch or whatever, I wouldn't care. If she could love me; a vampire, then I wouldn't care what she was. When I got home I went to Carlisle's study, and read some books on magic. But none of them seemed to help. So for the rest of the night I sat on my bed that I don't use and thought about how I love Bella.

**Bella Pov: ** I fell asleep early last night and woke up early this morning. I got up, go dressed, grabbed my bag and my wand and left for school. When I got there, I noticed the Cullen's were already there. I started walking into the school when I heard someone call my name. "Bella! Hey Bella!" I turned around and saw Alice Cullen walking u tome. "hi." I said shyly. "So Bella, I know were not like best friends yet but I wanted to know if" she was interrupted by Emmett Cullen. "HEY ALICE WHAT ARE YOU DOING? OH! YOUR TALKING TO BELLA NEVER MIND. HI BELLA!" he screamed and then waved at me. I smiled and waved back. He grinned and turned away. Alice turned back to me "anyway, I wanted to know" I cut her off. "Do you want to go shopping together sometime? Like you said I know were no best friends yet, but shopping could be fun." I said. A slow grin spread across her face then she squealed. "Yes!" she said and hugged me. I laughed and hugged her back. "I'll see you later Alice." I said then walked into the building.

The first two periods passed by fast and soon it was time for lunch. I sat with Jessica again for lunch. Her and her friends were talking about some new movie coming out. Coraline, I think. **( A/N I love that movie!)** During the conversation the principle came to our table. "Bella, one of your classmates from your old school is here and is staying for the day." He said. I nodded "sir, do you know who it is?" I asked. I only had five good friends at Hogwarts; Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny. The principle looked thoughtful. "Yes, it's a Mr. Draco Malfoy." I paled. "Sorry Sir, perhaps I heard you wrong, with all the noise in here, I thought you said Draco Malfoy." I said. He nodded at me, and then left. Draco Malfoy… What the hell is he doing here? "Bella? Hello?" I looked up and saw Jessica looking at me confused. "Bella, who is Draco Malfoy,?" she asked. I looked around quickly and saw the Cullen's listing to our conversation. I met eyes with Alice and raised an eyebrow, she smiled shyly and they all looked away. I turned back to Jessica. "Draco Malfoy isn't exactly my friend, that's why I don't know why he's here. And Jessica I know he may look and seem nice, but do not get involved." I told her, she nodded. We went back to talking about his movie, when the cafeteria doors burst open, everyone was silent.

There, in the doorway stood Draco Malfoy. **(A/N I wanted to end it there but NO I had to be a nice person.)**

He looked around the cafeteria and then he spotted me. "Potter." He said. "Malfoy." I said back. He was walking slowly to our table. "So THIS is where you got to school now?" he asked mockingly. "What's it to you Malfoy?" I asked. "Oh, I just never thought that THE Bella Potter would be in THIS kind of school." He said. I rolled my eyes "I'm sure you didn't." I replied. He put his hand over his heart "is that any way to talk to a friend?" he asked in fake shock. "That's how I talk to people like you." I replied coldly.

He glared at me. "Well, are you going to introduce me to your new friends?" he asked mockingly. "No, I don't believe you deserve to know them Draco." I said. "Well, they are obviously hanging around you because they pity you for SOME reason, and anyone who does that is a best friend of mine." He replied while smirking at me. I looked around the room and heard Edward growl at Draco. Then I looked back to Draco's face "where did that growl come from?" he asked. I smiled "From that dry barren wasteland of your cold, cold heart." I said. And Emmett Cullen started to laugh. Hard. Draco glared murderously at me. "Don't look at me like that Draco; you gave it right to me." I said. He came up to me and whisper in my ear, "This isn't over." Then he walked away. I got up and walked over to Edward. "Edward, could you tell Mr. Banner I went home sick?" I asked. He nodded. "Sure thing Bella." Then I walked out and drove back to Charlie's.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Twilight**

**Just a quick authors note… people are asking why Draco is here, let me explain: Lord Voldemort is dead for good and Draco's father died in battle, Draco came to Forks because let's imagine him over hearing Dumbledore saying where Bella was, so he came to get revenge. Savvy? OH! And sorry fro anybody who wants Draco to stay alive in this story HINT HINT… ok bye-bye.**

Chapter 4

**Bella Pov: ** I sat at home for the rest of the day wondering why Draco was here, Voldemort was gone for good, Draco's father died fighting for the Dark Lord, the whole of his army did.**( A/N just stick with me here. Ok?) **I spent hours in my room, thinking about what could happen, like what if he tries to kill me? I'll kill him first. I'm not scared of Draco, but I'm scared of what could happen. On top of that I'm thinking about Edward non-stop I know there is no way on earth that me; a witch. But I do love him and don't mind that he is a vampire.

It was 6:45pm and Charlie still wasn't home. I heard a knock at the door, so I went downstairs and answered the door.

Draco was standing there with a smile that was quite disturbing. "What do you want Malfoy?" I asked trying to hide my worry.

"I just wanted to talk." He said. "Why don't we go for a walk hmm?" he finished. I raised an eyebrow but agreed. Before we left I grabbed my wand, and put it inside my jacket. We were walking for a long time, so far out into the woods I couldn't see anything but trees and there were certainly no people around.

"Draco, what did you want to talk about?" I asked him, getting a little worried.

" I know that the Dark Lord is gone Bella, I don't have to kill or harm anyone anymore, but with my father gone, and the dark lord dead, I feel that I should finish some of what they BOTH wanted to do. As a duty and some type of revenge. So, I'm going to kill you." He said and started to pull his wand out of his jacket. He pointed it at me "so sorry, It's just business." He said. I pulled my wand out fast and pointed it at him "Expelliarmus!" I yelled and his wand flew out of his hand. "Accio fire bolt!" I yelled and my broom came to me. I jumped on and started flying through the woods. I turned around and saw Draco behind me. I flew higher. _Bloody hell bloody hell_. I thought to myself.

I was looking to see where exactly I was going to go, when a baseball flew passed by face. I looked down and there was a clearing. I flew towards the ground, and landed there

. I got off my broom, and someone caught me. I looked up and Edward was staring at me he looked so shocked I think his face was frozen. "Um…" I couldn't bring my self. To say anything. I looked around and saw his whole family staring at me. Carlisle had his hand covering his mouth, but his eyes held amusement. Everyone else's jaws were dropped.

"Bella…" Edward said slowly. I nodded. "Edward, everyone..." I said. I noticed Emmett trying to hide a huge smile. I was about to try to explain my self, when Draco landed in the clearing. He walked towards me shaking his head. Edward set me on my feet, and Draco came up and grabbed Edward by the arm.

"If you just let me finish this one job, Bella I promise I won't hurt this boy, whom I happen to know you've taken a fancy to." He said with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm not going to let you kill anyone Draco; I don't think you would kill him anyway." I said. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at Edward's head. "Bloody Hell." I whispered.

Then Emmett started to laugh, "Do you really think a STICK is going to kill Edward? Don't poke him with it, he might get mad and kill you!" he said and roared with laughter. I shook my head.

"Draco, stop. Leave them alone, they shouldn't be roped into this." I started stepping towards Draco. Draco started to laugh. "What? You don't want your precious vampire boyfriend to know how hard witchcraft and wizardry is? Or maybe you don't want him to hear how some people refer to you as another sentimental child whining about how bitterly unfair you life was; well I've got a newsflash for you that may have escaped your notice. YOU CANT ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT!" he yelled at me. The Cullen's stared in shock. I took out my wand "_Expelliarmus_!" I yelled and Draco's wand went flying once again. He ran to get it and I grabbed Edward's arm "get back!" I yelled and threw him into the other Cullen's.

Draco found his wand, picked it up and turned to me, "Bella this would be much easier if you corporate, your vampires would be left alone." He said and I lowered my wand. "That's it." He whispered.

He started to say the cruciatus curse and pointed his wand at me "CRUCI"- but I was

Faster.

. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" I yelled. A jet of green light and a rushing noise went through my wand, and Draco Malfoy was dead.

**See, you see what happened? Didn't see that one coming did ya? I need your help tell me what should come next, and how the Cullen's should react. I'll give you a shout out…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I had lots of family stuff to do. Anyway, 2 chapters this week I promise. Ok shout outs go to ****EdwardCullenManiac4Eva ****and ****Mrs. EmmettMcCartyMatthews **

**For giving me funny ideas. Enjoy the chapter**

**I do not own twilight or harry potter**

**Chapter 5: Explanation**

**Bella Pov: **

I slowly lowered my wand and put it away. I took a deep breath and walked over to Draco's body and dropped to my knees. "Draco Malfoy, look at what the world has done to you" I whispered. I looked up and saw the Cullen's standing in a circle around Draco's corpse. I felt arms around me and saw Edward pulling me closer to him. I looked around and saw the Cullen's staring at me, then Draco's corpse with big saucer eyes. Then Emmett got a stick and moved closer to Draco's body. He squinted his eyes and poked his chest with it. He looked thoughtful for about three seconds, then yelled

"Holy Shit he's dead!" I couldn't help but smile at his… outburst. I stood up and so did Edward.

He turned to look at me. "What was that? Please Bella tell me." He said with a pleading face. I looked back at the Cullen's. "Let's go back to our house and you can explain there." Esme said. "Thanks Esme." I said quietly, knowing she could hear. "Not a problem Bella." She said and smiled. I took out my wand "Accio fire bolt." And my broom was I'm my hands moments later. "Which way then?" I asked and mounted my broom. "Just follow us!" Alice said excitedly. I nodded and pushed off the ground. "After you." I said and they all smiled. "Oh! You can run, like fast, because I already know so…" I said. They all looked shocked. I rolled my eyes. "Are you going to go?" I asked they nodded then started running.

I followed them just above the tree tops, with all of them looking up at me occasionally. I did a loop de loop in the air, "Yeah!" I yelled and they all laughed." I spotted their drive way and went faster. After I landed at the front of their house, they arrived shortly after.

We went inside, I sat on a couch in the middle of Edward and Esme, Alice, jasper and Carlisle sat on a couch in front of us, and Emmett and Rosalie sat in chairs next to the couches.

"Ok, ill start from the beginning." I said. They nodded eagerly.

"When I was a baby, one year old or so, my parents- Lily and James Potter were murdered by an evil wizard named Voldemort. He tried to kill me too that night but obviously he was unsuccessful, and that's where I got the scar from." I said. Some of them gasped. I showed them the scar. "He killed them using one of the three unforgivable curses. One is a torture cures, one is a controlling curse and one is a killing curse. He used the killing curse, avada kerdavera." I said. "So, Abra Cadabera is the one you used to kill Draco with right now right?" Rosalie asked. I smiled "not ABRA CADABERA, AVADA KERDAVERA and yes it was." I said. They nodded.

"I lived with my Uncle Vernon and Aunt petunia and their son Dudley. They didn't like me, they didn't feed me often, they hit me sometimes and they made me wear Dudley's clothes." I said quietly, looking at Alice when I said the last part. She gasped. "They made you wear _boy's_ clothes?" she asked in horror. I nodded. "He was fat, so they were embarrassingly large on me, but it was either that or nothing, and I almost went with the alternative." I told her. I heard Emmett and Jasper chuckle quietly. She shook her head as she kept whispering _boys clothes._ I giggled. "When I was eleven I got a letter saying I had been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I found out I was a witch because my parents were magical. I did go, that's where I met Draco and my friends."

I said. "Who were your friends?" Edward asked. "Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom." Told him. "Most of them were in Gryffindor with me." I said. "What's Gryffindor?" Jasper asked. "Its one of the houses you are sorted into when you first get there, there is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slyitherin. Draco was a Slyitherin, and they usually don't associate them self's with anyone, especially Gryffindor's." they nodded. "How do you get sorted?" Alice asked. "They call your name out and you sit on a stool, then they put the 'sorting hat' on you, it looks into your mind and see's where you are most fit. But it takes your opinion into account too, like when I went up, I kept saying in my mind 'not Slyitherin' so it put me in Gryffindor." I said simply.

They nodded. I took a deep breath and they smiled at me to go on. "During my time there, Voldemort had come back to life, some people thought he had died, others didn't, so when he came back, he wanted something he didn't have the first time." I said then looked down. "Something he didn't have the first time? Like a secret weapon?" Emmett asked. I shook my head. "What was it?" Carlisle asked, looking confused. I sighed. "He wanted me; he wanted to kill me because he killed my family and not me the first time." I said darkly. They gasped. "What happened?" Edward asked. "We found out there was a way to kill him, so he could never come back, let me explain." I started. They nodded eagerly.

"There is a way for a wizard or witch to become immortal, through something called a Horcrux." I said, Carlisle gasped and covered his mouth, the motioned fro me to go on. "You say a certain spell and murder someone, and then a piece of your soul goes into a desired object. If you destroy the object the person will die. Voldemort split his soul seven times, so it would be harder to kill him." I said. "What did he put his soul into?" Carlisle asked. "He put them into a ring, his diary, Helga Hufflepuff's cap, Salazar Slytherin's locket, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem and nagini, nagini is a serpent he created."

They all nodded. "Wait Bella, that was only six, what was the last thing?" Edward asked. I shifted in my seat. "Oh right, umm, did I mention that you can also split your soul into living organisms?" I asked quietly. They shook they heads slowly, but Carlisle looked up at me shocked, then Edward looked at me shocked, what was that about?

**Edward Pov: ** **(what Bella just said?)**

"Wait Bella, that was only six, what was the last thing?" I asked. I can't believe this guy split his soul seven times. I looked over at Carlisle he looked thoughtful; I bet he was very interested in this topic. Bella shifted in her seat. "Oh right, umm, did I mention you can also split you soul into living organisms?" she asked. We shook our heads slowly. Carlisle looked up at Bella really fast, he looked shocked, and I peeked into his mind;

_Living organisms… oh my goodness Bella's scar!_ He thought then looked at her scar, and then I looked at her shocked. Did he really put a piece of his_ soul_ into _my Bella?_ If he wasn't already dead I would kill him.

"Uh, well you know how he tried to kill me? Well it- it didn't work, Voldemort inadvertently sealed a fragment of his soul within me while attempting to murder me." She said.

I gasped. I saw Esme, Alice, Rosalie and even Carlisle dry sobbing. While Emmett, Jasper and I were staring at her with shock and I'm sure we were all very, _very _angry.

"Oh God Bella!" Alice screamed and went to hug her. Bella tried to smile at her but couldn't. I pulled her into a hug "oh my god Bella" I whispered. " I never became a proper "Dark object" since the Horcrux spell was not cast, The lightning bolt-shaped scar on my forehead is a direct result of this attempted murder, because of this, I was able to receive insight into Voldemort's mental and emotional states This insight is usually accompanied by pain in the scar on my forehead. Through Voldemort, I also inherited the ability to speak and understand parseltounge. It means I can talk to and understand snakes. My frequent pain in my scar happens when Voldemort is either active, nearby or feeling strong emotions, is really the trapped bit of soul yearning to depart from my body and rejoin its master soul."

She said. We were all in shock, I was going to say something but Carlisle beat me to it. "What happened is he still alive because you're still alive?" he asked. I looked at her quickly, will she have to die?

"While Voldemort did learn of my telepathic ability, Voldemort was never made aware that I was inadvertently protecting a portion of his soul. When Voldemort attempted to kill me with the Killing Curse near the end of my last year at Hogwarts he destroyed the portion of his own soul embedded within me. Once destroyed, the connections between us were also broken, and I never again feel pain in my scar. All the horcruxes are destroyed, he is dead, and I'm still living." She finished with a smile. We were all too shocked too speak; we stared at her with huge saucer eyes. "Say something before I throw up." She said. "And we thought _our_ pasts were bad." Emmett said. She laughed a little bit, that made me smile. There is one question that is bothering me…

"Bella, why are you here and not your magic school?" I asked. She smiled and turned to me "That's an easy one, Hogwarts starts when your eleven years old and I finishes seven years later, so you would be seventeen, when your seventeen you can do magic outside of school because you've finished school. I haven't been to a muggle school in seven years." She said. "What's a muggle?" Jasper asked. "Non-magical people, like I'm a witch, you guys are muggles, vampire muggles." She said. "Next question, how did you even know that we are vampires?" I asked. She sighed and leaned onto my shoulder, I smiled. "We learn about all mythical creatures that exist, like dragons and goblins and vampires." Carlisle was about to ask another question but then Bella cut him off, "So the entire wizarding world has known vampires exist for centuries." Carlisle nodded and whispered "fascinating." I smiled Bella is fascinating.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Bringing in Reinforcements **

**Bpov**

We went back to the field with Draco's body and talked about me and my past for **TWO WHOLE HOURS**!! Do you know how annoying it is when Emmett asks for one hour why he can't be a wizard! He is almost as annoying as the Weasley Twins, almost. Before I knew I had to go for supper. "Sorry I can't explain any more right now I got to go for supper. Bye" I said as I started to walk into the forest. "Wait Bella!" I heard, I turned around "what should we do with the body?" Edward asked. I sighed, "Can you make it look like it was some tragic accident?" I asked, they nodded. "thanks." I said and walked away. I was almost home when I thought that Edward wanted to say something more to me… oh well, wish I could tell him I love him. Merlin's beard, I wonder what he would say. I got home and after I had eaten I did the best thing I could think of, I called my best friend Hermione Granger and told her what happened. She told me that she would come to Forks and be there by tomorrow night. She also told me to call The Weasley's and tell them what happened also. When I called just to my luck one of the twins answered the phone and I had to guess which one it was. Surprisingly, they said, I got it right when I called him "The handsome twin". Then he gave the phone to Ron and I explained what happened to him. Luckily Fred or George, whoever it was, learned how to put on speaker phone so the whole family learned what happened. They to would be here by tomorrow night. Charlie didn't mind, in fact he was excited to meet other wizards and learn more about them. It must be hard for him, my mum died when she married her second husband, after she had me. She didn't even tell him she was a witch. But luckily before Sirius died he told me about him so that I didn't have to live with the Dursley's anymore. Well I better be of to bed I have to prepare for the coming of reinforcements, to help explain my story to the boy I love.

**Employ**

After Bella left, Edward told the family to get home. Right before I left, I noticed something on that Draco kid. It was a stick that sort of looked like the one Bella had but this one was ringing like a phone. Of course being the nice guy that I am I did not answer it but let it ring through and left to chase after the rest of my family. They left me behind… **AGAIN**!

**EdPov**

"And where do you think your going?" Alice asked me as I was heading for the door. "Out." I replied. "Why are you going to Bella's house, she was just here." She said. Oh crap. "Well uh, I needed to tell her something." I said. Alice looked thoughtful for a moment; I should have taken that moment to my advantage. "Oh my god! You're going to tell her that you love her! Oh my god you love her!" I slapped my hand over her mouth. "Say it a bit louder; I don't think China heard you." I said sarcastically. She smirked at me and I ran off. When I got there she was fast asleep. I didn't mean to wake her, but right as I was nearing her bed something under my foot exploded!! I got my vision back and I was in a full body bind!! "Ha ha ha! Gotcha this time Weasley Twins!"

**Bpov**

I woke up with a loud bang. Yes the traps I set for Fred and George worked. I hope they learn not to try and sneak up on me any more. "Ha ha ha gotcha this time Weasley Twins!" I looked at the body binding and to my surprise it was Edward!! I just had to laugh, "This isn't funny." he murmured, I just kept laughing and walked over to him and said "what a surprise! More for you than me, of course, never try and sneak up on me again. What exactly were you trying to do?" I said. He looked down then up at me. "I wanted to tell you something. Something really important, as important as to why I would sneak into your room" he mumbled on. I smiled at him. "Don't move…" I whispered. He glared at me and tried to say something but I kept talking "I want to try something" I said, he looked at me, waiting. Then I leaned in really close to him and kissed him. Now he knows my other secret. I love Edward Cullen.

**EdPov**

I look at Bella and she was laughing at me "This isn't funny." I murmured. She just kept laughing her beautiful laugh and said "what a surprise! More for you than me, of course, never try and sneak up on me again. What exactly were you trying to do?" I sighed and rambled on. "I wanted to tell you something. Something really important, as important as to why I would sneak into your room" my God that was pathetic. "Don't move…" she said and walked over to me with a smile on her face. As she walked over to me, I glared at her and was about to tell her why I was REALLY here but she just kept talking "I want to try something" then she leaned in really close and gave me the proof that I needed, she kissed me. Bella Potter loves me. I wanted to scream to the world my excitement. She pulled away and I smiled like a mad-man at her. She cleared her thought. "You were uh, saying." She said. I think I was too happy to use my brain at that moment. "Uh, I, um I really wanted to come here to tell you that… I…" she smiled at me, then- because the bind wore off- pulled me close and said. "I love you." I smiled "that was what I was going to say. I said and kissed her. We talked for a while, but I had to leave. On my way home, I grinned the whole way, she loves me! YES!!! I got home and burst through the front door "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"… My family was staring at me with their eyebrows raised. I just realized that I screamed it out loud. With my happy mood, jasper got exited too because he started bouncing around "Oh my goodness you guys! Edward's home!" Everyone laughed. When he finally calmed down he said "Edward why exactly is this the 'best day of your life'?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. "Because…" Alice dragged out. Oh please no… "Edward kissed Bella and their going to start dating." She basically screamed. Thanks Alice, you're always there for me. My family looked at me with HUGE grins and Esme ran up and crushed me in an iron grip hug. "I'm so happy you found her! She's so nice and pretty she's perfect for you!" she gushed. I sighed and Emmett and Jasper started laughing, even Carlisle laughed. I rolled my eyes and hugged her back.

**MEANWHILE**

**NARCISSAPOV **

My little Draco has been gone a week to chase after that Bella girl, he should be back by now. "Bellatrix you don't think that…" I couldn't even bear to say it but I had to know if it was true, "Potter killed him do you?" I asked nervously "Of course she didn't if one of them is dead I'd suspect Potter, Draco is a good fighter and would never lose to anyone. especially Potter. But just to be sure page him." Bellatrix yelled from her study. She spent most of her time there since Potter killed the dark lord. Although, that's a good idea, I will page him on his wand, he always picks up. _Ring ring ring ring Ring ring ring ring… Sorry the owner of the wand you are calling is dead please try a different number. _No it can't be, he's not I'll try again, _Ring ring ring ring Ring ring ring ring… SORRY the owner of the wand you are calling is dead please try a different number._ No, No I have to see for myself. "**BELLATRIX GET YOUR THINGS, WE ARE GOING TO FORKS**!!!!!"

**The Next Day**

Bella Pov: I'm running around Charlie's house waiting for my friends to show up. The thing is I don't know HOW they are coming. It could be that they come and knock on the front door-unlikely- they could use the floo network-could happen-

Or they could just decide to- CRACK CRACK CRACK!!! Pop in…

In the room before me was EVERYONE!

There was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione. "Oh my god you guys are here!" I screamed. "BELLA!" they all yelled and then gave me hugs.

Then Hermione said "Ok Bella where are the vampires?" I could tell she was exited. I laughed at everyone's eagerness. "Hold on." I said. I took my phone and called Edward.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi Edward its Bella, their here, can we come over?" I asked

"Sure! Ill let everyone know, wait, how are you getting here?" he said. I smiled

"Do you have a fire place?" I asked

"Yes… why?" he said. I laughed

"Just stand away from it. See you soon." I said and hung up.

"Ok everyone was using the floo network, ill go first just say 'Cullen mansion' ok?" they nodded. I stepped into the fire place and threw down the powder "Cullen mansion!" I said and I disappeared. Moments later I appeared in the Cullen's fireplace. I got out and met their shocked faces. "That was fun." I said simply. Then, there were more green flames and the rest of my friends came out. "That was fun." Fred and George said together. I laughed and went over to Edward he hugged me. I saw Fred and George exchange evil glances. Oh boy. "Ok everybody, these are the Cullen's." I said and pointed them out. "Edward, Alice, jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme." They nodded and wave. "And this" I said gesturing to the wizards standing in their living room "Is Hermione Granger, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley." I said pointing to each one.

"So these are the vampires." Hermione said examining all of the Cullen's. I nodded. "Fascinating." She whispered. I laughed "so, what do you guys do?" Emmett asked. Mr. Weasley smiled "I work at the ministry of magic." He said proudly, "We own a joke shop." Fred and George said together. I saw a flash in Emmett's eyes when they mentioned the shop, -Note to self: watch out for Emmett. "What do you do?" Ron asked. "Well, I'm a doctor." Carlisle said. Mr. Weasley gasped. "A muggle doctor! Could you tell me, Dr. Cullen, what is the function of a steth- e- scope?" Carlisle looked confused. "He means a stethoscope." I said. "Oh." He said. "Why yes, of course, you use it to check and feel heartbeats."** (A/N I think that's what it's for…)** Carlisle explained. Mr. Weasley nodded with enthusiasm. "Brilliant these muggles!" he exclaimed. And we talked for hours.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note****: I won't be updating my stories for a while, I want to concentrate on my one new story:** Bella's Fury Little Problem. **So if you could give me some ideas one I put the first chapter up you'd be doing me an awesome favor. I promise ill try to update my other stories ASAP, thanks a bunch everyone.**

**- Adriana**


End file.
